The primary goal of this study is to assess the tolerability and safety of CPI-1189 in HIV-seropositive individuals with established mild to moderate cognitive motor impairment. The secondary objective is to explore the effects of CPI-1189 on subjects neuropsychologic, neurologic and functional activities.